Amor Que Florece En Primavera
by o.OCat-AngelO.o
Summary: Tristeza, melancolia y dolor son sentimientos que reinan la vida del pelirrojo todo desde que la chica de la que se enamoro se habia marchado, pero asi como ese dia el invierno daba paso a la primavera, tal vez el dolor diera paso al amor KxB.


**=￣ω￣=Hola, bien este es un pequeño OneShot que se supone publicaria el 21/09 dia de la primavera aqui, pero por motivos de colegio no pude hacerlo, sin mas espero les guste._  
><em>**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Nos vemos abajo...**

**Contiene un ligero lime, asi que...**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Amor que florece e<span>n primavera.  
><strong>_

Era la última noche de invierno el más largo que podía recordar, faltaba un día para que la primavera cubriera toda la ciudad y el frio desapareciera, pero la verdad poco me importa en qué estación del año nos encontrábamos, fuera el día que fuera, siempre me sería igual, estar siempre solo, vacío, sin nadie con quien compartir mi tiempo, mi vida, sin nadie a quien poder amar y no es que me faltaran mujeres con quien llenar ese hueco, sino porque yo solo quiero a una.

No recuerdo exactamente cuándo empezó todo esto, quizás cuando la conocí quizás mucho después, puede que fuera en el momento en que la vi con Yusuke en esa calle, o podría ser en todo el tiempo que pasaba en el reikai, o bien en el torneo donde siempre estaba cerca, pero eso es lo de menos, el que recuerde o no cuando comencé a verla de manera distinta no hará que mágicamente aparezca…

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veo, no recuerdo cuanto exactamente, después de que Yusuke volvió, ella se marchó y no la he vuelto a ver de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Yusuke si la había visto, pero siempre era la misma respuesta negativa… hasta que deje de preguntar.

También a veces pienso que soy un idiota por no ir yo mismo a buscarla, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, prefiero seguir pensando que algún día volverá así podre decirle todo lo que siento pero creo que por ahora ya me he lastimado suficiente recordando cosas que solo me hacen sentir peor, lo mejor será que me valla a dormir ya casi son las 2:00 de la mañana y le prometí a mi madre ir temprano a casa para ayudarla a preparar las cosas, es una tradición para nosotros pasar el primer día de primavera juntos, es una pequeña fiesta familiar, que hacemos desde que tengo memoria.

Creo que a estas alturas mi madre es la única capaz de sacarme una sonrisa, tengo 20 años y aún sigue tratándome como si fuera un niño, aunque también insiste con que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo aún no le presento ninguna novia, sigo preguntándome como es que me libro de sus interrogatorios sobre si me gustan o no las mujeres no es que me moleste pero es bastante incomodo hablar de eso con mi madre, a pesar de que si me gustan, pero tratar de hacérselo entender es una tarea muy complicada.

* * *

><p>Después de dormir más o menos una hora, volví a levantarme no tenía sueño, bueno la verdad las últimas noches no he tenido mucho sueño, cuando desperté eran la 3:45 a.m. así que me vestí y salí a caminar, después de todo aún faltaba mucho para ir con mi madre, y tampoco tenía ganas de seguir encerrado, llevaba como diez minutos caminando, en el aire ya no se sentía el frio algo normal, después de todo el invierno ya se acabó, me senté en una pequeña banca, cerré los ojos y solo disfrute de la brisa, había un perfecto silencio que deseaba que no se rompiera…<p>

-¡Kurama! –escuche que alguien gritaba, abrí los ojos de golpe al reconocer esa voz, su voz…

Tanto tiempo había esperado volver a verla y ahora no podía creer que la tenía enfrente pero era verdad estaba aquí, sonriéndome como era costumbre en ella.

-¿Botan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte, realmente esperaba que esto no fuera una alucinación por la falta de sueño que traía encima.

-Solo estaba paseando, te vi y quise saludarte – se acercó a la banca y se sentó junto a mí.

-Y… ¿cómo estás? – creo que pensar demasiado en cómo iba a ser el día que la viera de nuevo, no me dio tiempo de recordar que hablar con Botan no es tan sencillo, sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que nunca fuimos íntimos amigos, cada conversación que tenía con ella se basaba en asuntos del mundo espiritual y cuando eso acababa ella se iba, como si huyera de algo…

-Bien, hace mucho tiempo que quería verlos a todos, pero hasta ahora he decidido venir, la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo. - rió.

-¿Ah? ¿Miedo de que? - la miré extrañado.

-No lo sé, a que todo haya cambiado, bueno a que ustedes hayan cambiado, los extrañaba a todos y me dolería mucho si se hubieran olvidado de mí...

-No te preocupes es imposible que nos olvidemos de ti, formas parte de la vida de todos, además los muchachos no han cambiado en nada Kuwabara, Yusuke y todos los demás siguen exactamente igual, solo que Yusuke y Keiko llevan más de dos años saliendo y Kuwabara, bueno él... empezó una relación con Yukina, aunque Hiei aún no está enterado de eso, la verdad no sabemos cuál será su reacción así que preferimos esperar un poco – todos pensamos que Kuwabara es hombre muerto pero eso es algo que averiguaremos luego.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-Sí, que ha pasado contigo, todos se han hecho de pareja me imagino que tú también.

-Mmm no, no tengo novia, pareja ni nada que se le parezca, mi vida no es muy distinta, sigo con mis estudios nada más.

-Oh – ahí estaba de nuevo el silencio que siempre reinaba en cada una de nuestras conversaciones, era la primera vez que hablábamos sobre nuestras vidas y no había nada más que decir.

-Botan… quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes acompañarme? – pregunte, si no había nada mas de que hablar pues aprovecharía la oportunidad, no sabía cuando se presentaría otra y se perdía esa tal vez me arrepentiría durante mucho tiempo.

-Claro. - contesto sonriendo.

Menos mal que mi recorrido no había sido demasiado largo, porque el silencio que nos acompaño durante todo el trayecto fue un tanto incomodo, las calles eran totalmente silenciosas y lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido de nuestras pisadas. Llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, nos detuvimos frente a la entrada para que pudiera buscar mis llaves, en cuanto las encontré abrí la puerta y entramos, volví a cerrar la puerta y gire para encontrarme con una curiosa Botan que miraba el lugar.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – pregunte caminando hacia la cocina.

-Agua estaría bien – contesto ella siguiéndome, aun no me lo creía ella estaba ahí, no lo podia creer, en verdad esto en mis alucinaciones era mucho más sencillo, hablar con ella era muchos más fácil en mi mente que en la vida real, y ahí estaba yo pasándole el agua y aun sin saber cómo comenzar a "confesarme", de verdad hasta eso sonaba estúpido.

-Gracias – dijo tomado el vaso – ¿de qué querías hablar? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban pegadas a la mesa de la cocina, en estos momentos bastante me serviría lo despistada y olvidadiza que suele ser, pero claro como al parecer todo se ponía en mi contra.

- Pues veras... – no sabía en realidad que decir, esto no era sencillo en absoluto.

- ¿Si?.

- Botan veras yo… tu… - me estaba complicando demasiado con esto, eran solo palabras, algo en lo que siempre habia sido bueno.

-¿Yo qué? Kurama – dijo en un tono suave a la vez que sonreia dulcemente, su voz y su sonrisa de cierta forma me tranquilizaron.

Antes de seguir hablando, tome una gran bocanada de aire , solté un largo y profundo suspiro - No sé exactamente como sucedió, ni cuando fue, solo sé una cosa… - solte las palabras atropelladamente, pero al parecer lo entendio pues ella me veía atentamente mientras hablaba – Sé que me he enamorado de ti.

La expresión en su rostro no tenia precio, tenia los ojos completamente abiertos, las mejillas se le tornaron de color rosa, y el vaso de agua habia resbalado de su mano, callendo al suelo, mojandolo.

-¿Q-que? ¿q-que t-tu... q-que? - tartamudeo a cada palabra, cosa que hizo que sonriera.

-Que te quiero Botan, que nose como paso, pero me enamore perdidamente de ti cada vez que te veia mi corazon se aceleraba, cada vez que pienso en ti una sonrisa de idiota se extiende por mi rostro, y que todo este tiempo, me la pase dia y noche recordandote, queriendo tenerte conmigo, y que me he sentido como un completo estupido por saber que podria ir a buscarte, pero tenia miedo de que no correspondieras a mis sentimientos, entonces permanecia nuevamente aqui, pero ahora se que si no te lo digo, voy a explotar de frustración. - cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra me iba acercando a ella, hasta que finalmente quedamos frente a frente, ella sonreia y sus ojos estaban humedos y rebosantes de felicidad, al menos eso es lo que veia.

- Kurama, yo... yo tambien te quiero - susurro pero yo la habia oido, se acerco aún más a mi, me rodeo con sus brazos e hice lo mismo y quedamos abrazados - tambien me enamore de ti, desde la primera vez que te vi, cuando caminabas por aquella calle, todo tu hizo que te amará, todo lo que haces, como darias la vida por tu madre, por tus amigos, tu forma de ser, tu bondad, tu dulzura y amabilidad, eres simplemente perfecto a mis ojos - dijo todo con tanto amor pero solo una de esas cosas me sorprendio e hizo que fuera el hombre mas feliz de los tres mundos.

- Acabas... de decir que... ¿ma amas? - su dulce rostro tomo aun mas color del que ya tenia, ella asintio y me vio directamente a los ojos - Tambien te amo - y sin ninguna palabra mas, acerque mas nuestros rostros y la bese, bese sus suaves labios, aquellos que ansiaba probar desde hace mucho tiempo, poco a poco la dulzura del beso se fue convirtiendo en desenfreno, en desesperacion por sentir mas uno del otro. La levante del suelo haciendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cuerpo y quedabamos aun mas pegados, nos seguimos besando hasta que nuestros pulmones nos exigieron aire, nos separamos un poco para asi poder mirarnos, ambos estabamos muy sonrojados, lo veia en su rostro y lo sentia en el mio, al observar la manera en la que estabamos me avergonce, esto no era lo correcto, intente bajarla pero antes de poder llegar a hacerlo, su voz me detuvo.

- ¿Que sucede? - hablo suavemente pasando sus manos por mi rostro.

- No puedo... es decir, esto no esta bien.

-¿Como que no esta bien? ¿Porque? - queria hacer lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo en ese momento, acariciar suavemente mi rostro, pero para hacerlo tendria que soltarla y la verdad es que ninguno queria eso.

- No quiero que pienses que es lo unico que he querido de ti, ademas tu mereces que te traten de mejor manera - ella sonrio con ternura y me beso la frente, cerre los ojos un momento para disfrutar aquello.

- No pienso eso, jamas lo pensaria, y no hay quien me trate mejor que tu Kurama. Si no quieres continuar con esto, no hay problema puede esperar tenemos mucho tiempo - rio - pero si quieres que pase, no voy a negarte algo que yo tambien deseo.

No queria que esto sucediera de esta forma, pero tampoco negaria que ansiaba tenerla entre mis brazos, saber que era mia, asi que mentalmente me prometi que mas adelante haria que todo fuera como ella merecia.

Tome nuevamente sus labios entre los mios, mientras el beso se tornaba mas intenso la lleve cargando asi como estabamos hasta mi habitacion, no fue demasiado complicado ella era muy ligera, ademas de que conocia de memoria el departamento. La deposite suavemente en la cama mientras me colocaba sobre ella, entre besos nos fuimos desaciendo de toda la ropa que en estos momentos solo nos estorbaba.

Me despegue un poco de ella para poder admirar su belleza, era simplemente hermosa desnuda debajo de mi, su piel perfecta, su rostro fino el cual era cubierto por un adorable sonrojo, sus labios rosados e hinchados, su largo cabello que se extendia por toda la cama. Ella era sencillamente la perfeccion hecha mujer. Mi mujer...

- Kurama... ¿Porque me ves así? - pregunto avergonzada.

- Porque... no lo sé, no puedo dejar de verte, es como... como si me tuvieras hechizado - volvi a besarla, comenzando a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo al igual que ella hacia lo mismo, sentir sus manos tocando, acariciando y besando mi cuerpo, era magnifico nunca en mi vida habia experimentado sensaciones semejantes.

- Kurama... - susurro y pude notar que su rostro enrojecia aún más si era posible - yo... yo, yo nunca... bueno tu sabes - dijo todo evitando mirarme a la cara y yo sonrei.

- Botan - bese sus labios - no tienes de que temer yo te cuidaré, ademas... - sin quererlo me sonroje y reí nerviosamente - yo tampoco he estado con nadie y... me alegra que la primera vez sea contigo.

- A mi tambien - sonrió dulcemente y volvimos a lo que estabamos haciendo. Cuando ninguno aguantaba mas, entre lentamente en ella procurando no lastimarla mas de lo que lo estaba haciendo, cuando estuve dentro permaneci quieto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que ella habia derramado, desde luego el daño era inevitable.

-Perdon - susurre y ella solo me beso.

Despues de que el dolor pasara empezamos a movernos de manera lenta, los suspiros y gemidos de ambos eran lo unico audible en la habitacion, pasado un rato los movimientos se hicierón más rapidos hasta que ya ambos caimos rendidos, la atraje a mi lado, quedamos abrazados siendo cubiertos por las sabanas.

- Te amo - dije y ella despego su rostro de mi pecho para verme.

- Te amo - respondio, nos dimos un suave beso, luego se separo de mi, se acurruco en mi pecho y se quedo dormida, segundos despues yo la acompañe, estaba realmente cansado noches sin dormir bien, mas lo que me habia agotado momentos atras, para lo unico que me quedaban ganas era para dormir, la abrace mas fuerte y me quede dormido.

* * *

><p>Desperte cuando senti que algo, o mejor dicho alguien se removia entre mis brazos, abri los ojos y al ver a Botan, recorde todo lo ocurrido, no es que lo hubiera olvidado, pero parecia un sueño le bese la frente y ella abrio los ojos.<p>

- Buenos dias - sonrió - ¿Que hora es?

Me gire un poco para ver el reloj, me sorprendi al ver que eran mas de la una de la tarde, se supone debia ir con mi madre hacia mas de cinco horas, reí y volvi a verla.

- Son mas de la una de la tarde ¿Porque lo preguntas?.

- Hemos... dormido mucho - rio.

Queria seguir acostado a su lado todo el dia si era posible pero debia ir a casa de mi madre.

- Tengo que ir a casa de mi madre ¿Me acompañas? - pregunte, Botan me miro con sorpresa, como si lo que le hubiera dicho fuera de otro mundo.

-¿ Estas... hablando enserio? - asentí, siguio viendome desconfiada - ¿A tu madre no le molestara? - rei por su pregunta, mi madre saltará cuando la vea pero dejare que lo averigue sola.

- Claro que no, hará una pequeña fiesta es algo que hacemos cada primer dia de primavera, todos estaran ahi - dudo un par de segundos pero luego acepto.

Nos vestimos rapidamente, luego prepare algo de comer seguido de eso nos dirigimos a la casa de mi madre, al llegar toque el timbre, mi mamá salio a recibirnos y cuando vio nuestras manos entrelazadas, abrazo efusivamente a Botan al saber lo que pasaba entramos y encontramos a todos dentro, Keiko y Yusuke, Kuwabara y Yukina, Seiryu, mi padrastro, Suichi mi hermano, estaban todos a excepcion de Hiei claro el jamas se aparecia por fiestas como esta. Todos estuvieron contentos de volver a ver a Botan y a ella se le notaba lo contenta que estaba de ver a todos. Tambien en cuanto se enteraron de nuestra relacion (cortesia de mi madre) se alegraron bastante y nos felicitaron a ambos.

Esa habia sido la mejor primavera de todas, despues de tanto esperar por el amor de mi vida, al fin era mia.

_Amor, amor que florece al llegar la primavera, segun afirman perdura una vida entera._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ejem =^_^= ese es el primer fic que escribo con un "lemon", a mi parecer ha quedado bien, me gustaria saber la opinion de ustedes, besos bye.<strong>_

_**Perdonen las faltas de ortografia, las cuales son muchas...**_

_**Hasta la proxima historia...**_


End file.
